


Gone One Moment

by Emerald_Ashes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Lance whump, Set in season 7, Torture, platonic klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ashes/pseuds/Emerald_Ashes
Summary: On their journey to return to Earth, the team stops on an uninhabited planet. During their preparations to set up camp, Lance goes missing.





	Gone One Moment

The Voltron crew had been in space cruising for days, and everyone was a little stir-crazy, needing solid ground under them for a change. From scans Pidge did of the planet, it didn’t appear to be occupied, but still had a sustainable atmosphere for them to be able to camp out for the night. There weren't any civilizations but there was plenty of flora and fauna.

“Finally!” Lance exclaimed upon landing. “I missed grass.” He said flopping down on the ground. The other’s laughed at him, but all shared the same sentiment.

“All right, everyone. Let’s set up camp,” Shiro said.   
  
They had all set out to pitch in. As the evening wore on, Hunk gathered ingredients and had started preparing dinner for everyone. Lance had volunteered to get some firewood,  but at this point that had been a while ago. Keith was starting to wonder what was taking him so long now that the sun was nearly set. How much trouble could Lance get into in an hour?    
  
"Has anyone heard from Lance?" Keith looked around the camp just to make sure the blue helmet wasn’t sitting somewhere. He didn’t spot it, so at Lance had taken it with him at least. But no one else had been wearing theirs around the camp.   
  
"I haven't heard any communications come through," Allura announced. She would have picked it up on her earring communicators.   
  
"He's been gone a while,” Keith mused.   
  
"He could have just gotten distracted," Pidge offered.   
  
Keith pulled up the map display on his gauntlet to see if he could see Lance’s location through the tracker in his suit (one of Pidge’s ideas).  All of them showed in the clearing they were sitting in now. Lance's blue blip showed through the trees several yards away.   
  
"I got him. I'll go see what's taking him so long.  Come on, Cosmo.” Keith jerked his head towards the forest and the wolf got up from where he was lounging to follow. The two of them started out into the trees.   
  
"Lance, come in," Keith called into the comm. There was no response. "Lance?" Keith questioned.   
  
Keith couldn’t put his finger on it, but something didn't feel right about this. Lance could be lax on a lot of things, but he didn't normally goof off on his own. Especially not in a wild place like this. He knew better.   
  
Keith broke into a run, wanting to know what was going on. Maybe he would find Lance asleep in a patch of the dimming sunlight in an open clearing. He hoped that's what he found. He wouldn't even get mad if he did.   
  
It only took a few minutes until Keith broke through the trees to where Lance was meant to be, Cosmo was on high alert next to him. He glanced down at his gauntlet. He should be right on top of Lance now but there was no sign of him. He walked forward further careful not to make a sound.   
  
"Lance," he called softly upon not seeing anything. Cosmo sniffed along the ground and then rushed ahead of him. He disappeared to the other side of the trees. Keith jogged to meet up with him. There on laying in the grass was Lance's helmet, discarded next to a large pile of branches. They were strewn about like he had thrown them up in the air and didn't care where they landed.   
  
Cosmo trekked a little further and stopped, sounding off a low growl. There was a small pool of something dark on the ground. Keith could already tell it was blood.   
  
He looked around further trying to spot anything unusual. He could now track movement through the brush he wasn't looking for a moment ago. Branches were broken, there were footprints in the dirt. He recognized the boot prints from the paladin armor but they quickly transitioned into drag marks near the blood on the ground, then disappeared into the tall grass.   
  
"Shiro? Allura? Does anyone copy?" Keith called, trying to remain calm. Lance was missing, or taken, and it didn't look promising.   
  
"What's wrong, Keith?" Allura responded.   
  
"Something happened to Lance. He's not here. I think he was taken. I can see signs of a struggle, and... blood."   
  
Allura gasped. "All right. We'll come to meet you, and we can search."   
  
"I can go on ahead," Keith insisted. "I think Cosmo can track Lance."   
  
"Fine. Keep your communicator on," Allura advised. “We’ll remain on alert here.”    
  
"I will. Standby in case I need back up."  
  
"Keith," Shiro chimed in suddenly. "Be careful."

“Always,” he responded.   
  
Keith followed the trail through the woods. He followed the droplets of blood like breadcrumbs which was unsettling. Lance could be bleeding out somewhere. This place was supposed to be uninhabited. How could this have happened?  
  
The forest terrain transitioned into a rocky path as they neared a river. Keith could make out a cave entrance just a little ways off, and if it wasn’t obvious something was up before, the presence of a guard outside was certainly a sure sign.  They looked like a Galra, but weren't dressed in any of the typical soldier gear. Instead, they vaguely resembled the crew of pirates they encountered weeks ago led by Zethrid and Ezor. It couldn’t be the same crew, that ship had been destroyed. So what did these pirates want with Lance?   
  
Keith touched Cosmo around the neck and the wolf intuitively teleported into the cave beyond the first guard. Inside it was deceptively large. There was hole punched perfectly through the ceiling of the cave and the wreckage of a ship was beyond it. Voices echoed against the rock walls, then followed by a familiar, very strained scream.   
  
Keith had enough. He didn't care if it was five or fifty Galra he had to face. That was Lance's voice and he was in danger.   
  
Keith snuck closer keeping to the shadows. Cosmo teleported ahead and remained away tucked low to the ground waiting for a signal from Keith.   
  
Two more pirates were standing in front of Lance. Keith was sickened to see what they had managed to do to him in such a short period of time.   
  
Lance had his wrists shackled and arms pulled behind him hoisting him up awkwardly at his shoulders as they were up above him. The unnatural angle definitely dislocated Lance’s shoulders in the process. He was hanging by his arms, cruelly pulled high enough off the ground that his feet could just barely touch the floor. They had stripped him of his armor and the rough cave floor was cutting up his bare feet. His ankles were shackled as well so he couldn't even lash out to kick at his captors. A wound in his left shoulder dripped sluggishly with blood. Keith could make out a few more shallow cuts to his abdomen, and a blade coated in red in the pirate’s hand.  Lance looked barely conscious.   
  
"Team," Keith whispered. "I found Lance. Pirates or something. He's in rough shape. Hunk can you bring your lion to my location to create a distraction? These guys look grounded."   
  
"On it!" Hunk replied. He only needed a few minutes before Hunk arrived.   
  
"From what I remember the blue one wasn't the brightest,” Pirate Two said, drawing Keith’s attention back to the matter at hand. “We should have seen if there was another paladin around."  
  
"We didn't have enough time to see if the rest of Voltron survived with him. He was scavenging in the woods. And they're all supposed to be dead anyway!" Pirate One retorted, seeming to be the one in charge.   
  
"You really think one paladin of Voltron will be enough of a bargaining chip to get off this planet?"   
  
"He’s gotta be worth something. Especially to those that were loyal to Lotor,” The leader reasoned.   
  
"He hasn't said a word though," the second one spoke. “He’s only screamed.”   
  
"O-oh you… you want some words?" Lance said perking up slightly. "You should have asked nicely."   
  
“Enough!” The leader exclaimed and pressed the tip of his dagger against Lance’s cheek. "Tell us where the rest of Voltron is.”    
  
Lance swallowed nervously. “I-I’ll tell you. It's… the rest of the lions are on the planet of Nonya."  
  
The two pirates looked at one another consulting each other silently. "I haven't heard of that planet before. What quadrant is it in?”   
  
"Oh not far,” Lance said. “It's in the sector of nonya business," Lance grinned devilishly at his captors. Oh god, Lance was planning to die with a pun being his last words.   
  
Now clearly understanding what Lance had said the two Galra were fuming. The leader backhanded Lance across the face with a growl, and the contact made a resonating smack through the cave. Keith flinched. He needed to intervene now!  
  
"You're not worth this hassle," the Galra snapped, and clamped down a hand around the injury on Lance's shoulder and squeezed. "You're pathetic."  
  
Lance could only gasp in pain. Eyes wide and now he looked scared. Keith couldn't wait any longer. These guys were desperate and Lance wasn't giving them what they wanted. He had to move before they made a rash decision.   
  
A ground-shaking crash sounded from outside. Keith heard the roar of a lion and it made the pirates jump. Keith took advantage of their distraction away from Lance and signaled to his wolf.  Cosmo lunged for the second pirate. Keith came up behind the first, rushing him, and kicked him in the side sending him sprawling to the ground.   
  
"You're the pathetic one here!" Keith growled angrily. "Give me the keys or you get to be his next meal." Keith glanced over at Cosmo who was snarling viciously over the unconscious body of the other pirate.   
  
The leader looked defiantly at Keith. "You think you're getting out of here? There aren't only the two of us in the cave. The ship is filled with my crew. They'll stop you before you can rescue this worthless piece of flesh."   
  
"Fine. Hard way then." Keith struck the pirate with the pommel of his marmoran blade. Hard. The guy barely made a sound but he was unconscious before his body fully hit the ground. Keith checked his pockets for keys and found none.   
  
"Never saw a key," Lance said quietly.   
  
"Okay. We'll figure this out. Let's just get you out of here. Hunk is outside with his lion."  
  
"I'm so glad to see you," Lance whispered as Keith came closer to inspect the bindings. "I wasn't sure... wasn't sure how much longer it would last."  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't notice sooner. This wouldn’t have happened.” Keith apologized. He should have been paying more attention.   
  
Lance hummed in response. “S’okay.”   
  
"I’m going to have to cut the shackles. And it’s going to hurt.  You’re going to land on your feet but I'll catch you."   
  
Keith got close to Lance where he would have enough leverage to break the chains holding him strung up to the wall. He sliced through it with his bayard sword, meeting no resistance. Without anything to hold Lance up, he hit hard and sudden against the rock floor. Keith stumbled even though he was expecting the weight.   
  
Lance’s knees instantly buckled and he cried out.  Keith didn't know if it was from his shoulders being released from the position they were in or if it was his bare feet hitting the jagged floor of the cave. Either way, it had to be excruciating.   
  
His arms were still bound behind his back and he couldn't walk even if he wasn't tied up. "I got you," Keith murmured and picked Lance up in a bridal carry. He was a bit bigger than him now and it made it easier to support Lance’s weight.   
  
Lance was silent but his face was scrunched up in pain. Unfortunately, Keith didn't have time to make him more comfortable. He hastily headed for the exit with Cosmo at his side.   
  
Yet, like the pirate had predicted, there were more Galra filing out of the damaged ship. All of them armed and prepped for a fight.

"Armor," Lance said suddenly. Pointed toward a bag on the floor close to where they had chained up Lance. Keith could spot paladin armor inside.   
  
"Cosmo, fetch that." The wolf was smart he went over and picked up the bag in his mouth.   
  
But they wasted too much time. They were being surrounded and the exit was blocked by half a dozen pirates. Usually not a problem. But Keith literally had his hands full, and couldn’t fight now.  
  
Keith felt Cosmo bump up against his leg, and then sort of wrapped his body around Keith's legs. There was a blinding flash of light and Keith was suddenly holding Lance by the mouth of the cave. The yellow lion towered over them.

“Thanks, Cosmo,” Keith grinned in relief. They weren’t out of danger yet, but at least he didn’t have to jeopardize Lance’s safety to escape.

“Keith!” Hunk shouted through the comm. “Oh man, Lance.” He whined, and the lion bent down low, opening its mouth so they could climb up the ramp.

“Hunk, they’ll follow us,” Keith warned.

“No, they won’t,” Keith felt the lion move and with a swipe of its paw, a cascade of rocks was sent down over the entrance of the cave sealing it shut.

“Keith,” Lance gasped. His voice was light and thready. “Hurts. Please.”

“I’m sorry. Bear with me a little more. We’ll get you fixed up back at the camp.”

It took the yellow lion only a few minutes to return to their camp. But it felt like forever. Keith wished Lance would just let go, so he wouldn’t have to suffer in pain anymore. He seemed to be too stubborn to pass out though.

Once they landed, Hunk came running to them. Fortunately, he had the foresight to bring the first-aid kit along with him. “Oh god, Lance. What did they do?” He slid down to his knees, hands frantically hovering over Lance but not touching.

Keith set Lance on the floor in a sitting position. “Hold him up while I cut the cuffs off.”

Hunk gently held Lance steady, while Keith severed the cuffs. Lance whined when they fell from his wrists. Having all his weight on them during his imprisonment left some nasty gashes on his wrists. Keith did the same with the bonds around Lance’s ankles as well.

“We have to stop this bleeding,” Hunk said, his voice shaky. He was trying to keep himself together for Lance’s sake.

“We need to remove the top of his suit. He’s got wounds on his stomach and shoulder,” Keith explained, and without waiting proceeded to cut away the top half of Lance’s suit. He peeled it away from his skin as gently as he could manage. But it stuck to the spots where the wounds had begun to clot.

Hunk passed Lance back over to Keith so he could start retrieving items out of the first-aid kit. Keith could feel tremors running through Lance’s body. He wasn’t sure if it was from pain, fear, or cold. Perhaps all three.

“You’re okay. You’ll be okay now,” Keith murmured to Lance trying to calm him. Now that his hands were free, they were resting in his lap. His fists clenched tight.

“Brace yourself, buddy,” Hunk said preparing to place gauze down on his shoulder. “I gotta clean your wound here. It’s going to sting.”

“No, please. Please don’t,” Lance begged. “I’m—“ He let out a scream as Hunk pressed down on the stab wound, his back arching of the floor from where he was laying. Hunk apologized profusely as he continued to clean the wound. Lance cried, tears dripping down his face. Until finally his body went lax. Keith silently prayed that Lance had finally passed out.

“Let’s set his shoulders in back in place while he’s unconscious,” Hunk spoke up in the silence. Keith had almost forgotten but it was even more obvious now that they were dislocated.

Hunk braced Lance, and managed to pop them back into place. The sound of cartilage moving was not a sound Keith ever wanted to hear again. Hunk even looked a little green. Luckily, Lance didn’t flinch, and that was probably the most painful part of this process.

He was safe now, but things went wrong so quickly. He turned his back, they all let their guard down for an instant, and Lance had to suffer the consequences.

Hunk continued his ministrations, and Keith assisted the best he could while trying to keep Lance comfortable. As they were finally wrapping up, the yellow lion lowered its ramp so the others could approach. The rest of the team rushed onboard. Coran and Allura were the first to approach.

“Lance!” Allura exclaimed, dropping to her knees next to them. “What did they even want with him?”

“To use him as leverage for a favor, or something idiotic like that,” Keith explained. “The pirates were desperate; grasping at straws. And Lance looked like their ticket to freedom. They wanted information, and tried to torture it out of him.”

“Oh dear boy,” Coran muttered.

Allura brushed her fingers across Lance’s cheek affectionately, wiping away some of his stray tears. “I may be able to help take away some of his pain, but I won’t be able to fully heal him.”

Keith nodded. “Try anything if you think it will help.”

Allura placed her hands on either side of Lance’s face, gently cupping his cheeks. She began to emanate a light like when she restored Shiro’s consciousness to his body. Lance’s body began to glow as well. His face didn’t look as pale as it did a moment before, and the light dissipated.

“That should help with his recovery. His wounds aren’t completely gone, but they shouldn’t hurt nearly as much now,” Allura explained.

"We can try the pod stored in the black lion later," Coran offered. "Though it may not be very effective now."

They all sat there in silence for a few minutes, just kind of observing Lance. Until finally, Lance’s eyes fluttered open and he grimaced. “Ugh, hey guys,” he said quietly.

“Lance, how are you feeling?” Keith asked.

“Like I got put through a cheese grater,” he took a deep breath. “My arms feel numb.”

Hunk frowned. “Yeah, your shoulders were severely dislocated. It’s gonna take time to heal.”

“Oh.” Lance murmured quietly. “Hey… can I ask a favor?”

“Of course,” Keith responded.

“Next time, can someone else get the firewood?” Lance quirked a smile. And the others let out a laugh. The tension in the air dissipating almost immediately. Amazingly, Lance had managed to make them all laugh despite what they had been through.

Keith chuckled. “Yeah, no problem. We’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks,” Lance sighed and closed his eyes. Lance’s head was still resting on Keith’s lap and he carded his fingers lightly through his hair, hoping to provide some comfort.

It only took a single moment to turn their evening upside down. But they had Lance back now, and that’s all the mattered in the end. Despite his injuries, he would be all right. Keith would make sure that he didn’t lose sight of his team again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a drabble... and now it's 3000+ words. Basically, just an excuse to write some Lance whump really.  
> This was based off art done by Heyaces (or Heyheroics) which can be found here: [ https://emerald-ashes.tumblr.com/post/177424501760/heyaces-keith-finds-him-but-hes-being-chased-so
> 
> So leave the amazing artist some love as well. Their art is awesome!


End file.
